In vision-based interfaces, hand tracking is often used to support user interactions such as cursor control, 3D navigation, recognition of dynamic gestures, and consistent focus and user identity. Although many sophisticated algorithms have been developed for robust tracking in cluttered, visually noisy scenes, long-duration tracking and hand detection for track initialization remain challenging tasks.